User blog:Nedly/Resturant Impossible - John Necro's House.
Robert Irvine is the host of Resturant Impossable. The PunFather: Bye. The PunFather: *Nods* John: Till next time. The PunFather: (ON MISSION IMPOSSABLE) The PunFather: (WE HAVE TO WORK ON RESTORING JOHNS HOUSE) John: (XD) The PunFather: (Wait) John: (Ok) The PunFather: (We are SO DOING THAT.) John: (Working on John's house?) The PunFather: *Pulls up in News Truck* John: (WHAT THE HECK) John: (IS GOING ON) The PunFather: *Steps out with Camera* The PunFather: *Is Resturant Impossable Host* John: (OH) John: (XD) John: Uh..... The PunFather: *Looking at Camera* John's house was burnt down by Vadial. The PunFather: We plan to turn it into a full scale resturant. The PunFather: John, how excited are you? John: WAITWAITWAITWAITWAITWAIT John: WHAT John: UH The PunFather: See, some of the challanges we face are the ability for people to move on. John: I STILL HAVE OWNERSHIP OF THAT The PunFather: We know, this is a tough, but you have to move on. The PunFather: We have a tight budget. The PunFather: Ok, wait. How the heck did you- The PunFather: We only have 10 days, come on! John: How the heck did you find- The PunFather: Uh oh.. We're gonna have a problem if you guys, can't step up to the plate. John: Uh The PunFather: *Cuts* The PunFather: Ok fellas, we are here to make money. John: Do the resturant idea to some other guy's burnt house. John: Not mine. The PunFather: So, how is the house going to be like? The PunFather: What's this name gonna be? John: *facepalms* The PunFather: That is no way to think about your new option. This could be it, and your set for life. John: No. John: I'm not doing that. The PunFather: 3, 2, 1. John: HEY The PunFather: *Turns camera on* John: *slams fist into camera* The PunFather: *Has Camera Two* John: *gives a -_- face* The PunFather: *Narration* I'm having trouble with John, as he seems not ready for the new changes. Sometimes it's hard for old people to move into the new. John: Just stop. The PunFather: John, we have everything we need. John: Just stop. The PunFather: We can sell Tires out the back window. John: Just quit trying. The PunFather: Put a crane machine, and at a quater a pop it will sell in no time. The PunFather: We've already started building. John: WHAT?!? John: YOU CANT JUST The PunFather: Your Revune is 3,000,000 Million dollars. John: I'll just take the money and leave then. The PunFather: We just got you a job as a lawyer, to provide for your family. John: Drop it all. John: SERIOUSLY John: GET John: OUT John: OF John: HERE John: AND John: MY John: LIFE The PunFather: Dang, *Pulls out paper* Looks like you lost a lawsuit to McDonalds. The PunFather: Your in debt 7 Trillion Dollars. John: *telepathically to Peyton* Lets just leave... The PunFather: You Donated it all to charity. The PunFather: *Laughing* John: *telepathically to Peyton* Is this really that funny?? The PunFather: *Telepathically to John* Your Sales went up 2%. John: *dissapears* The PunFather: *Goes to John's house* John: **Not in universe anymore* The PunFather: *Fallows John* The PunFather: *Right Next to him* John: OMG GET OUT OF MY LIFE John: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH John: *dissapears* The PunFather: *Telepathicly to John* Your Profit Margin is increasing.. Category:Blog posts